Lamek
' Lamek' is an old and weak Magikoopa and apparent adviser to Bowser's Wife, or at least high-ranking member in the Koopa Soup. He first appeared in Yoshi's Island 2: Super Mario World. Lamek's First Attempt to Attack In the game Yoshi's Island 2: Super Mario World, Lamek tried to kidnap Baby Mario and Baby Luigi but because he was so weak, the babies seemed heavier than three TVs to him so he dropped them. Lamek then went back to his home, where they cured his broken arms (the babies were so heavy they broke his arms). The babies he dropped landed in Yoshi's Island and Yoshi had to take them back to their home. Lamek tried to be a boss in the game, however every time he tried to attack Yoshi, another boss kicked Lamek out of the screen. Lamek, at the end of the game, tried to be the final boss, but Bowser's Wife decided to be the final boss instead and kicked Lamek. Lamek Fired Lamek was fired from the Koopa Soup during Yoshi Rub and Go. Lamek throughout the game tried to get revenge on Bowser's Wife however always ended up getting hurt. Lamek was the first boss in the game, and was very easy. So easy that he was defeated in one hit. Lamek in His Revenge In Luigi: Plumber in Time, a game released in the Videogame War, after he got fired and was hurt many times in Yoshi: Rub and Go, Lamek decided to try and become powerful. Lamek went to gyms every day throughout the game, and was even the final boss in this game! He was very powerful, however Luigi was still able to defeat him. Lamek then joined the Boo Soup and became servant of Queen Boo. Revenge During cut-scenes of Tetris a-Hack Lamek and the Boos tried to destroy the Koopa Soup. Lamek was a boss in this game, but Yoshi defeated him quickly. However when this fight was on, some Koopa Soup members watched the fight and were amazed at Lamek's power. They told Bowser's Wife about this, and Lamek was back in the Koopa Soup. Lamek also was one of the many final bosses of the game. However the actual final boss of the game was The Dark Yoshi. In the ending of the game, Lamek still is with the Koopa Soup and is still helping Bowser's Wife. However he reealed that from so many fights he wasn't strong anymore. Appearances in Other Media Though Lamek only made a small appearance in some episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! as a villain in the Koopa Mafia (the name for the Koopa Soup in the series) Lamek was also a Mario TCG card. Trivia *Note that in George W. Bush's Idiot Adventures, one of the villains is named Same the Ek and is a Magikoopa just like Lamek. In an interview, the creators of the series said that it was a mistake and that Same the Ek was supposed to be named Lamek. *He may have appeared as an unnamed Magipoopa in Super Mario & Wario Moonshine *He's unlockable In Mario Tag Mario Tag Stats *Strength: 2/5 *Speed: 2.8/5 *Jump: 1.8/5 *Special ability: 4/5 Category:Haters Category:Evil